Disney's Hollywood Studios
' Disney's Hollywood Studios', formerly known as Disney-MGM Studios, is a theme park in the Walt Disney World Resort, Florida, USA. It opened on May 1, 1989. 135 acres (546,000 m²) in size, the park's theme is Hollywood classic movies and popular TV entertainment. The only affiliation that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), now under the ownership of Sony, had to the Disney park was via contracts which allowed Disney to use the MGM name and lion logo in marketing, and separate contracts that allowed for specific MGM content to be used in a ride called The Great Movie Ride. However, rights for the entire pre-1976 MGM library were puchased by Ted Turner to create Turner Network Television and later, Turner Classic Movies, which in turn has become part of Time Warner. Therefore, the end of the MGM affiliation has not affected the content of The Great Movie Ride. As of January 7, 2008, the park was rebranded "Disney's Hollywood Studios" with the official announcement made on August 9, 2007 by Disney officials. List of rides and attractions Hollywood Boulevard *The Great Movie Ride *The Sorcerer's Hat Echo Lake *The American Idol Experience *Sounds Dangerous! *Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *Jedi Training Academy Streets of America *Muppet Vision 3-D *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure *Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show *Studio Backlot Tour Pixar Place *Toy Story Midway Mania! Animation Courtyard *Voyage of the Little Mermaid *The Magic of Disney Animation *Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Mickey Avenue *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream Sunset Boulevard *Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Fantasmic! Former Attractions *Superstar Television (1989-1998) (Replaced by Disney's Doug Live!) *The Monster Sound Show (1989-1999) (Replaced by Sounds Dangerous) *Who Wants to be a Milionare - Play it! (1989-2006) (Replaced by Toy Story Midway Mania) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (stage show) (1996-2002) *The Spirit of Pocahontas (1995-1996) *Here Come the Muppets (1989-1992) (Replaced by Voyage of the Little Mermaid) *Disney's Doug Live! (1999-2001) (Replaced by The American Idol Experience) *Star Tours (1989-2010) (Replaced by Star Tours: The Adventure Continues) *Journey into Narnia: Creating The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe (2006-2008) *Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008-2011) Events Hosted at Disney Hollywood Studios *ESPN: The Weekend (Late February or Early March) *Grad Nite (Starting in April 2009) *Star Wars Weekends (June) *Night of Joy (September as of 2008) *ABC's Super Soap Weekend (November; discontinued as of 2008) Opening Day "The World you have entered was created by The Walt Disney Company and is dedicated to Hollywood--not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion and reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was--and always will be." Michael Eisner, May 1, 1989 External links *Walt Disney World Resort - Disney's Hollywood Studios web page Hollywood Studios Hollywood Studios Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Kingdom Keepers Location